This invention relates generally to a device for keeping a hat on a wearer's head and, in particular, to a device for retaining a visored cap upon a wearer's head.
Visored caps, especially baseball hats, are currently very popular. One difficulty experienced by people wearing visored caps is that the cap can be unexpectedly lifted from a person's head under windy conditions. This problem is particularly bothersome when traveling in an open air vehicle, such as a convertible automobile, motorcycle, jet ski, speed boat, or amusement park ride, at relatively high speeds.
Although others have attempted to solve this problem, prior devices for retaining a cap are not effective under the high wind conditions just mentioned. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,695, issued to Schweizer, shows a hat retention device that is useful in preventing a child from losing a hat. That device is ineffective at maintaining a hat in place on a wearer's head, however, under high wind conditions. It is possible for a hat that is used in connection with the Schweizer device to be displaced from the wearer's head because of the manner of connection between the retaining device and the hat. Further, the Schweizer device may not be durable under high wind conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a visored cap retaining device that is effective for maintaining a cap in place on a wearer's head, even under high wind conditions. For example, when driving a motorcycle, it is important to maintain the visor of a cap in place to shield the driver's eyes from the sun. It is important, therefore, to maintain the visor in a desired position on the driver's head. This invention provides a device that is effective for maintaining a visored cap in place on a wearer's head, even under high wind conditions.